Flare
by Whurmy
Summary: After the world is burned to the ground, Rachel and Quinn don't have the option to rebuild their lives. Only to find out who they've become and hope for the best. Post apocalyptic Faberry. Maybe Rachel centric. AU and sometimes OOC.


**Author's Note: First Faberry. :3 It's AU and very OOC. Especially with Rachel. There are no zombies or aliens or anything crazy like that. :P  
Eventual Faberry. Will probably end up being Rachel-centric. To an extent. The fic will focus a lot on Rachel, but it's not a fic about a girl who just happens to have a girl. It's a Faberry fic. If that makes sense.  
Anyways! Enjoy. ^^ And remember to review. ;) It's my first Glee fic, so I really wanna know your opinions.**

Her lungs were filled with smoke, her trapped legs growing hotter and hotter as the fire danced closer to her body. She couldn't move. Her fingers clutched at the piece of metal protruding from her side, hot blood spilling over her hand and onto the cracked pavement. God, she didn't want to die like this. There weren't any screams around her. Everyone was dead, burned out of existence. What was left of the rubble burned all around her, blazing and smoldering, the smoke making her brain fuzzy. Heat, smoke and blood was all she could smell. It filled her nose, choking her as it slid down her throat and smothering her. Suffocating. Bringing her under. She took another painful breath and closed her eyes against the blackened skies.

* * *

Blood dripped into her eyes as she pulled on the appendage sticking out of the pile of the rubble that was their basement apartment. Dirt and debris were everywhere, littered over her skin and drifting into her eyes. Her hands were shaking, her nerves shot, her entire body covered in sweat. Her roommate screamed, screams of pains shredding her ears. She grit her teeth, pulling and trying to block it all out.

The fire flared up, sending a hot wind into her face and another sheet of sweat leaked through her skin. She pulled, her nails digging into skin, drawing more blood. Blood. She wiped it out of her eyes again and again, willing her cut to stop bleeding just long enough to save Puck. She had to save Puck.

A scream escaped her throat and adreneline surged through her veins, giving her a burst of strength. He screamed with her, his legs dragging through what was left of their apartment building and she fell back, the crushing weight of Puck's body on top of hers letting her finally breathe in the smoke filled air.

"Thanks, Quinn..." He grunted against her, his dry lips scratching at her skin.

"No problem."

* * *

Quinn sat in the bed of the heavy duty pick up truck, her legs dangling over the edge, her face buried in her hands. Her fingers pressed against her bandage, itching to play with the tape keeping it in place. Puck was fine. He had a cracked rib, a broken arm, but he'd live.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head, her hands growing too warm and her lungs demanding more oxygen. The hospital was almost totally gone. Patients, doctors and precious supplies had been burned or buried. The number of survivors was minimal. She was one of no more than thirty survivors that had either found their way to the hospital or been rescued. Four doctors to attend to the growing number of injured people. Children who lost their families, mothers who lost their children, even a dog who somehow avoided serious injury. Quinn couldn't be in what was left of the building, dying people surrounding her when she couldn't do a damn thing to help. She couldn't handle it. She just...

What if Puck had died? What if she hadn't been able to pull him from the rubble of that shit hole of an apartment? Puck was all she had left. He took her in when everyone else left her, gave her a home, food and an infinitely open heart. If he left her...

The sound of voices tore her away from the tears pricking at her eyes and she saw the men who rescued her and Puck walk towards the truck.

"Glad you're feeling alright, kid. That's a hell of a cut you got there." He ruffled her hair, carefully avoiding her bandage. "Gotta git, though. Unless you're coming with."

"I'm coming with." He rose an eyebrow at her.

"I was joking."

"I know." She said without hesitation, looking in his eyes. He studied her for a minute, but he didn't try to talk her out of it. He wasn't about to deny help.

"Alright. Tony." He said, sticking his hand out to her.

"Quinn." She said, accepting his quick, firm handshake.

"Welcome to the new army, Quinn."


End file.
